mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eastwood Mall
The Eastwood Mall is an indoor shopping center in Warren, Ohio, United States, serving the Youngstown-Warren area. It opened in 1969 and contains over 200 stores and restaurants. The mall's five current major anchor stores are JCPenney, Macy's, Sears, Target and Dillard's. History Eastwood Mall opened in 1969 with Sears, Strouss, Montgomery Ward, and Woolworth as anchors. It was the first mall to feature both Montgomery Ward and Sears. The JCPenney wing was added in 1979. Montgomery Ward closed in 1984, and its building was split among Gold's Gym (now a local gym), Toys "R" Us, and Carlisle's. Advance Auto Parts was built across the street from the mall in 1992. After Carlisle's closed in 1994 and Toys "R" Us moved to a new store, those spaces both became Dillard's. Target was added onto the mall in 2000. Strouss became Kaufmann's in 1986, and Macy's in 2006. A food court was added near Macy's in 2006. In late 2007, a 3-tank aquarium, known as the Equarium, was added to the center court. In 2012, construction began on a Residence Inn by Marriott in the Dillard's wing. In 2014, Hot Head Burritos opened outside the mall along with a strip plaza. On September 17, 2015, H&M officially opened at the mall. In late 2016, Cafaro Management opened their main office on a new construction, along with a new Hampton Inn & Suites hotel. In 2017, additional renovation of the mall's entrance features and interior occurred. The Cafaro Company has now embarked on development of an adjacent 105 acres, named Enterprise Park at Eastwood. This new tract that will be connected to the existing mall property is envisioned as a mixed-use development that will include residential buildings along with office space for medical, educational, research, care and other commercial activities. On October 15, 2018, it was announced that Sears would be closing as part of a plan to close 142 stores nationwide. Leasable space The Eastwood Mall reported 3,200,000 square feet (300,000 m2) of gross leaseable space to the ICSC which included it in the list of largest shopping malls in the United States. However, the Directory of Major Malls reports that only 1.6 million of Gross Lease-able Space are enclosed within the mall property itself, making it currently ineligible for inclusion on the list of largest shopping malls in the United States based on total square feet of retail space. The greater square footage was reported because mall management included a separate strip mall, big-box stores and restaurants adjacent in the parking lot or on neighboring streets as part of the complex. Therefore, those areas were excluded as part of the criteria of a single distinct shopping mall. Anchors Current * Target (opened October 2000) * JCPenney (opened 1979) * Dillard's * Macy's Former * Sears (closed 2019) * Kaufmann's (became Macy's 2006) * Montgomery Ward * Steve & Barry's See also * Howland Commons Gallery Videos File:Last trip to Sears at the Eastwood Mall|Sears Closing Tour File:OTIS Series 5 Hydraulic Elevator @ Eastwood Mall, Niles, Ohio|The Main Elevator File:Epic Motor Beautiful 1969 Otis Lexan Hydraulic Elevator @ Macy's Eastwood Mall Complex Niles Ohio|The Macy's Elevator File:Modernized DOVER Hydraulic Elevator @ JCPenney, Eastwood Mall, Niles, Ohio|The JCPenney Elevator Photos The Aquarium.jpg|The Aquarium Primanti Bros.jpg|Primanti Bros External Links Eastwood Mall's Official WebsiteCategory:Malls in Ohio Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1969 Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Largest Malls in the United States Category:Target-anchored Malls Category:Gold's Gym Locations Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Dillard's Clearance Center-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Former Kaufmann's-anchored Malls Category:Former Wards-anchored Malls Category:Former Steve & Barry's Locations Category:Former Strouss-anchored Malls